1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air valve connector for an air pump that can be used with valves of various types.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 13 through 15 show a nozzle head of an air pump for selectively connecting with an American type valve and a French type valve. The nozzle head includes a case 91 adapted for connecting an air pump, in which a plug 92, a connector 93, and a stopper 94 are provided. An end of the case 91 is threadly engaged with a cap 95, and the other end of the case 91 is pivotally connected with a cam lever 96. The cap 95 and the cam lever 96 can avoid the plug 92, the connector 93, and the stopper 94 disengaged from the case 91. The connector 93 and the stopper 94 abut against each other for connecting with different types of valves.
When the nozzle head is used to connect with different types of valves, the user must unscrew the cap 95 and remove the connector 93 and the stopper 94 from the case 91 in sequence. Moreover, the user has to reverse the connector 93 and the stopper 94 respectively and screw the cap 95 from the case 91 again for connecting with the desired type valve.
However, problems with the nozzle head are troublesome detachments, assembling sequential errors, and the elements, such as the connector 93, the stopper 94, and the cap 95, easily getting lost when detached.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.